Acónito
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Y si luego de mucho consumir la poción matalobos, Remus se vuelve alérgico a ella?
1. Chapter 1

Y llegué con otro slash que quiero dedicar a mi co autora Michelle. A la chica que amablemente lo pidió, ChocoDraco, y a todos los que les guste ésta pareja. Por favor lean y comenten.

Título: Acónito.

Pairing: Snupin.

Género: Comedia/Romance/Drama.

Summary: ¿Y si luego de mucho consumir la poción matalobos, Remus se vuelve alérgico?

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea que expondré a continuación. Personajes, exceptuando algún OC, pertenecen al mágico mundo de Harry Potter y a la mano de la autora JK Rowling. Éste fic no está escrito para obtener ganancia alguna, sino para entretención del lector.

 _I_

Un gran problema

\- Bueno, esto se ve bastante mal. - Severus Snape escuchó la voz de Poppy Promfey, mientras caminaba en dirección a la enfermería. - ¿Seguro que Snape preparó la receta como es debido?

\- Completamente o de lo contrario, ya me habría muerto. La planta _Acónito,_ mal preparada, es terriblemente venenosa y mortal con sólo ingerir un par de gotas.

\- Entonces no puedo entenderlo. - continuó Poppy, estudiando el caso. - mira esas enormes rosetas. No hay duda de que tienes un grave caso de alergia y si dices que lo último que tomaste, fue una copa de dicha poción humeante.

\- Severus no tarda en llegar y seguramente podrá darnos un mejor diagnóstico de la situación y lo que debemos hacer, Poppy. - escuchó después, la voz de Albus.

El profesor de pociones en la tan renombrada escuela de magia y hechicería, no tardó en empujar las enormes puertas de la enfermería y miró dentro, bajo la poca luz de un par de velas. A mitad de la noche, posiblemente la madrugada, Poppy Promfey había acudido a su despacho para solicitar su presencia inmediata en la enfermería. Esperaba fuese importante o de lo contrario tendría que morderse la lengua, debido a la gran cantidad de maldiciones por decir. No lograba conciliar el sueño fácilmente y ese era uno de esos días donde tenía al menos, un poco de suerte.

Al caminar entre las camas, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Albus, Poppy y Minerva, rodeaban a alguien que no paraba de estornudar y continuaba diciendo que estaría mejor muy pronto, aunque su voz se escuchaba muy congestionada.

\- Buenas noches, Severus. - Albus fue el primero en acercarse a él y detenerlo antes de incluso llegar hasta la cama en cuestión. El anciano director no tardó en sonreír, mientras Severus intentaba ver por sobre su hombro. - qué bueno que ya estás aquí.

\- Casi no vengo. - admitió el hombre, respirando ampliamente y llevándose ambas manos tras su espalda. - qué es lo tan urgente y que requiere de mi observación. No soy un medimago, así que dudo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda.

\- Lamento interrumpirte a éstas horas de la noche. - escuchó la misma voz congestionada en la cama, dirigiéndose a él. No la podía reconocer, pero no se oía nada bien. - le dije a Poppy que podía esperar hasta mañana, con una de tus pócimas contra las alergias.

\- Yo lo creo igual. - dijo Snape aún intentando mirar por sobre el hombro del director. - si es una simple alergia, no creo que haya algo que pueda hacer.

\- Si fuese una simple alergia, créeme que no me habria molestado en buscarte. - criticó Poppy con severidad y se dio la vuelta para contemplar al director. - permite que lo vea, Albus.

\- Ten en cuenta que lo que ha ocurrido, no ha sido tu culpa. - dijo el director y apartándose, Severus pudo continuar su camino hasta la cama y cerca de ambas mujeres quienes miraban a un hombre que creía reconocer.

Al acercarse, pudo notar el motivo. Su rostro estaba hinchado y enrojecido, en lo que parecía ser un grave caso de alergia. Algunos rasgos le eran familiares, pero no tenía ideas concretas todavía.

\- Ya veo... - dijo con un gesto de ligero asco. - pero yo no puedo hacer nada por éste hombre. Será mejor llevarlo a San Mungo. Mis pociones contra alergias, no pueden beberse en cantidades no prescritas. Podrían matarle...

\- Ese es el problema, Severus. - dijo Minerva a un lado, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. - Remus tiene alergia a tu pócima matalobos.

¿Ese hombre completamente hinchado y enrojecido, era Remus Lupin? No se habría dado cuenta si no se lo decían primero. No tardó en hacer contacto con sus pequeños y apenas visibles ojos, bajo tanta hinchazón. El hombre trataba de sonreír pero era por demás, un gesto bastante desagradable y terrorífico.

\- No sé por qué, siempre tengo mucho cuidado cuando la preparo. - dijo el intimidante jefe de Slytherin, cruzándose de brazos. - alguna cosa habrás hecho mal, Lupin.

\- Yo pienso y he llegado a la teoría de que quizá ya no sirva. - murmuró Minerva, aunque no podía creerse sus propias palabras. - quizá el cuerpo de Remus, ya esté rechazando su contenido o quizá, rechaza alguno de los ingredientes que tiene.

\- Suena lógico para mí, Minerva. - puntualizó el director con otra sonrisa. - Remus ha ingerido la poción durante años y algún efecto secundario debía tener.

\- Sigo pensando que él no la debió tomar como se indica en los textos.

\- Pero no hay modos específicos de beber una poción, Severus. No saltas en un pie y bloqueas tu respiración, apretando tu nariz. No hay manera posible de hacerlo de otra forma que no sea la tradicional. - se quejó Poppy y tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

Se tomó su tiempo para estudiar al hombre en la cama y meditó con detenimiento. Era bien sabido que después de un período de consumir alguna cosa, por mucho tiempo, el organismo podía presentar reacciones diversas. Una de ellas era acostumbrarse y perder el efecto y la otra, desarrollar alergia general a toda la fórmula o a alguno de ellos en específico. Pero y sin embargo, no tardó en pensar en el mayor de los problemas.

Si Remus Lupin ya no podía consumir la poción matalobos, sólo podía significar una cosa:

\- Ya no habrá nada que impida tu posterior conversión a lobo. - pensó Snape de inmediato. - tendrás que despedirte de tu vida como ser humano pensante y consciente de sus actos.

Él tenía razón y no había pensado en eso, de esa forma. Tenía que despedirse de Nymphadora y de su pequeño hijo, Teddy Lupin. Minerva dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con una mano, para evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

\- Creo que tienes razón, Severus. Lo mejor será que quizá me despida de Dora y del pequeño Teddy, para refugiarme en algún lugar y esperar mi destino inminente.

Por supuesto, no conocía otra fórmula que pudiera frenar las implicaciones de una mordida de hombre lobo y su posterior conversión. Supuso que inclusive, Bill Weasley, iba hacia el mismo camino que el ex merodeador.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí les dejo la continuación. Ya saben que si necesitan comunicarse conmigo, simplemente envíen un PM con sus números de telf *si tienen WhatsApp* y yo con gusto les añado y atiendo, de la mejor forma que me sea posible. Besos y mucho amor.

 _II_

Experimentos básicos

Después de aquella sorprendente revelación, Albus Dumbledore no tardó en enviar una carta con carácter de urgencia y en muy poco tiempo, Nymphadora Tonks arribó a la escuela mientras sostenía entre sus brazos, al pequeño Teddy Lupin.

La enfermería siempre le traía recuerdos desagradables y aquel día no era la excepción. Caminó aprisa y en dirección de las últimas camillas, donde un gran número de magos parecía estar reunidos, alrededor de otro mago que esperaba no fuese Remus Lupin.

Tenía que ser o de lo contrario, por qué habrían solicitado su presencia.

\- Nymphadora... - Albus no tardó en abordarla, bloqueando su vista hacia el final del pasillo. Bajo la luz de las velas, se podía notar la palidez de su rostro y pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente. - que gusto el poder volver a verte, aunque me habría gustado más... que fuese en mejores circunstancias. - admitió, mientras bajaba la vista en dirección de Teddy Lupin quien parecía atraído por el brillo de su blanca barba, bajo la luz de las velas.

\- Es un placer el volver a verte también, Albus. - suspiró la mujer, tratando de contener al inquieto Teddy Lupin, entre sus brazos. - sin embargo debo confesar que tú carta me causó un poco de preocupación. ¿Acaso sucedió alguna cosa con mi marido?

Minerva McGonagall, quién había estado escuchando la conversación desde el grupo de magos que continuaban discutiendo qué hacer, caminó hasta detenerse junto a el anciano director y tratando de sonreír y parecer calmada, pero sin éxito alguno. Colocó una mano temblorosa sobre uno de los hombros de Albus Dumbledore y rehuyó de la intensa mirada de Tonks sobre ella.

\- Poppy ha conseguido ayudar un poco, ya está en condiciones de verla. - murmuró en voz baja y sin decir nada más, emprendió su camino de vuelta al grupo de magos en frente de la última camilla. Podía distinguir a Snape o incluso a Kingsley.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Albus? - dijo con un tono de voz débil y tembloroso, a causa de la preocupación. - ¿Se trata de Remus, no es así? No se ha sentido muy bien en estos días y no hemos... podido conversar al respecto. Supongo que la luna llena se acerca y que tenía que venir, pedirle ayuda a Snape...

\- Ven conmigo. - ofreció Albus su brazo, que la mujer dudó si debía tomar. Así lo hizo luego de un par de segundos y el director no tardó en comenzar su recorrido hacia la última hilera de camas en la enfermería. - en efecto, Severus será quien lo ayude en éste difícil momento.

No supo a qué se refería con difícil momento, sino hasta que alcanzó la camilla y que el resto de los magos y brujas, se apartaron para dejarle pasar. Soltó un gemido de terror y no tardó en sentarse junto a su esposo, mirando las agresivas marcas rojas y su rostro hinchado, aunque mucho menos que en un principio. Remus no tardó en apretar gentilmente, el brazo con el que sostenía a Teddy Lupin, mientras la mujer acariciaba su rostro con dedos temblorosos y llenándose de lágrimas.

\- Por Merlín, Remus, qué te pasó ésta vez. - susurró y Remus sonrió como si nada. - Bueno, al menos parece que sólo tienes alergia y que no es nada grave. - ella también sonrió. - o al menos esa es la impresión que me da, de todo esto. ¿Acaso comiste alguna cosa que no debías? ¿O te bebiste alguna pócima por error? ¿No te estás muriendo, no es así?

Remus no contestó inmediatamente y en cambio bajó la vista en dirección del pequeño Teddy Lupin, quien se chupaba un par de dedos y parecía muy interesado en aquella extraña figura deforme, quien trataba de sonreírle dulcemente. No pudo evitarlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras pensaba en su hijo y en todo lo que debía dejar atrás.

\- Algo así. - dijo y la mujer suspiró aliviada. - pero y aunque no me esté muriendo, tengo que admitir que esto es incluso peor que la muerte.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Vine a Hogwarts y como es costumbre, antes de cada luna llena, por un poco de poción matalobos que Severus amablemente prepara para mí. Sin embargo, luego de años de tomarla con regularidad, me he dado cuenta de que ya no tiene el mismo efecto en mí y que desgraciadamente, me ha vuelto completamente alérgico.

\- Yo diría que mortalmente alérgico. - se aventuró a decir Poppy, ante el silencio que no tardó en impregnar la habitación.

\- ¡Oh no...! Pero de seguro habrá algo que Snape pueda hacer. - dijo la mujer, esperanzada y volviéndose para mirar al hombre y de pie tras ella.

\- Supongo. - dijo en voz baja. - tendré que aislar cada componente de la poción y probarla sobre Lupin, hasta determinar qué le causa alergia. Sin embargo, el ingrediente principal no puede ser probado. El acónito no debe ser ingerido bajo ninguna circunstancia o podría morir envenenado. Ante estos datos y si el efecto alergizante, proviene de la planta Acónito, no habrá algo que pueda hacer.

\- Bien, entonces podemos volver a casa y si Snape te necesita, volver mañana. - dijo Tonks esperanzada y poniéndose en pie, tomando una de las manos de Remus y gesticulando que ya podían marcharse. Sin embargo Remus no se movió y pareció luchar con las palabras, así que Severus no tardó en adelantarse. Mientras más rápido lo dijera, menos dolería. No era tan sentimental como Lupin y de seguro ella sufriría menos.

\- No puede volver a casa. - dijo llanamente y Tonks prácticamente se congeló en seco. - ¿Tienes alguna idea del peligro que representaría, que volviera a casa? Tienes un hijo de dos años, al que expondrás a vivir con un licántropo que pronto perderá toda razón y pensamiento, para convertirse en una criatura asesina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué se está refiriendo? - demandó, mirando a los magos y brujas en aquella enfermería.

\- Remus pronto comenzará a transformarse en licántropo y perderá todo comportamiento humano y recuerdos. - dijo una de las brujas, miembro de la orden del Fénix. - dejará de reconocerse a sí mismo, a ti o incluso a Teddy. No podrá regresar a su forma humana.

\- Amelia, no seas ridícula. De seguro que esto es pasajero. Quizá si dejara de tomar la pócima por unas semanas o días, seguro que la alergia desaparece.

\- Podría ser, pero es mejor no arriesgarse. - dijo Snape con un tono de voz sombrío. - Lupin tiene años de tomar la poción, no sabemos qué tan severa sea la alergia.

\- Entiéndelo por favor, Tonks. Prometo que te escribiré cada día de cada semana y de cada mes, si es necesario.

\- ¡No! ¡Me rehúso a que te vayas a vivir a una cueva o algo parecido, mientras yo me devane los sesos pensando si te encuentras bien! Prefiero correr el riesgo.

\- No es tú decisión, es mía. Y ya he decidido qué haré mientras Severus me presta su ayuda, amablemente. Quizá pueda quedarme en el cuartel de la orden, no creo que a Sirius le importe.

La mujer volvió a llenarse de lágrimas y de improvisto había vuelto a la cama, para sostener el aún inflamado rostro de su marido y presionar sus labios húmedos con sus lágrimas, sobre los del licántropo, de la mejor forma que podía.


End file.
